


La vraie héroïne.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Introspection, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Post-Canon, Romance, happiness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La Légende de Blanche-Neige] : Post-canon. “Blanche-Neige a sauvé Jack de lui-même, et quoi qu'elle en dise, quoi qu'elle est pense, c'est la vérité.” Jack/Blanche-Neige.





	La vraie héroïne.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sauvetage". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Je prend quelques libertés par rapport au canon parce que même si j'aime beaucoup Richard et le Richard/Blanche-Neige, j'aime beaucoup Jack aussi.

 

Parfois, Jack regarde Blanche-Neige, et il se demande avec émerveillement comment une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle peut réussir à l'aimer.

 

Sans Blanche-Neige, il n'a absolument aucune idée d'où il serait maintenant, de ce qu'il serait.

 

Sans doute serait-il encore aux mains de la reine Christelle, peut-être même serait-il définitivement devenu cet esprit malfaisant qu'il paraissait être voué à être dès sa naissance.

 

Il sait pertinemment que sans la jeune princesse, il n'aurait pas réussi à s'en sortir, et il ne dit pas seulement cela parce qu'il est fou amoureux de la princesse.

 

D'une certaine manière, c'est précisément _à cause_ de cet amour sans faille et sans limites pour la jeune femme qu'il a failli la perdre, parce qu'il était certain à une époque qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, et peut-être que d'une certaine manière, si la reine gagnait, alors, la douleur serait moins forte.

 

En réalité, c'est grâce à la gentillesse de son amie, de son _amante_ , de son âme sœur, grâce à sa douceur, au fait qu'elle est l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il a jamais rencontré, qu'il a réussi à revenir du bon côté.

 

Après sa tentative de meurtre sur la princesse, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le rejeter, le laisser de côté, surtout en constatant qu'il avait choisi d'aller du côté du mal, du côté de la _reine_.

 

Mais elle n'en a rien fait, elle a essayé de le _comprendre_ , elle a protesté, elle s'est _battue_ pour lui.

 

Elle l'aime.

 

C'est cette simple certitude qui lui a permis de faire ce qui était juste.

 

Elle lui a lancé une véritable bouée de sauvetage, une qu'il a su saisir au vol, et il n'a jamais regretté ce choix depuis.

 

Blanche-Neige a sauvé Jack de lui-même, et quoi qu'elle en dise, quoi qu'elle est pense, c'est la vérité.

 

Blanche-Neige est une héroïne, elle est celle qui a sauvé le royaume de la folie de la reine, elle a sauvé tout les habitants, elle s'est _sacrifiée_ bordel, et ça aussi ça lui a permis de comprendre qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

 

(Elle a même sauvé sa belle-mère, en ne la haïssant pas, en croyant en elle pour toujours, et elle a raison, parce que Christelle n'a jamais été responsable de ses actes.)

 

C'est sa bonté, son esprit de sacrifice, son amour qui l'ont sauvé lui.

 

Jack aurait peut-être tord de la considérer comme parfaite, mais c'est ainsi qu'il la voit, et de toute façon, s'il y a quelqu'un qu'il considère comme meilleure que lui, comme parfaite, _sans_ _tâche_ , hé bien, c'est elle.

 

C'est son héroïne, sa sauveuse, après tout.

 

Sa femme, aussi.

 

Allongée à côté de lui, dormant, et qu'il contemplait depuis déjà quelques minutes, se demandant à nouveau comment il pouvait être aussi chanceux.

 

Lorsque Blanche-Neige se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire heureux et amoureux, il lui sourit en retour.

 

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. »

 

Il la regarda avec émotion, manquant presque de lui dire : _A toi_.

 

_À toi, qui m'a sauvé de tant de choses._

 

 _Merci Blanche-Neige_.

 

« Je t'aime, se contenta-t-il de répondre, avant de l'embrasser. »


End file.
